


Brothers verses Big Brother

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Charlie and Race team up against Jack, with the aid of Charlies trusting crystal ball.------Listen, I am but a humble writer who adores baby Race with his big brothers
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly
Kudos: 18





	Brothers verses Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

“This has got to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen.” Charlie declared.

“I dunno,” Race looked up from his spot on the floor. “We could have some fun with this tricking everyone and telling them we can read fortunes and stuff.”

“Oh yeah and who’s gonna fall for that?”

“Have you met our friends?” Race raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s fair. All though not all of them will believe it.”

“And lucky for us, I can convince most of them with my puppy eyes.” 

“Fair enough.” Charlie couldn’t disagree with Race point. Even though the ten-year-old was pretty smart, by virtue of being the youngest of their friends (by almost 5 years, the next oldest being Charlie himself) he had all of them wrapped around his little finger. Always had really. “Who are we gonna trick first?”

And Race smiled mischievously. “Jack.” 

Charlie grinned and stood up, grabbing the crystal ball off the floor. Race waited for Charlie and they both headed toward Jack’s room. 

“Jackie!” The ten-year-old shouted, “look what Charlie got. He’s a real fortune teller now!”

Jack opened the door and looked at the crystal ball in Charlie’s hand.

“Where’d you get that Charlie?” 

“You know that one biological aunt or whatever I have? She sent it to me. I think it was supposed to be for my birthday, but that was 3 months ago, so who knows?”

“And now we can see the future Jackie!” Race grinned and looked doe-eyed up and Jack, who immediately picked the ten-year-old up in his arms. 

“Can you now?” Jac tickled Race’s stomach.

“Yes, we can!” Race giggled and kicked until Jack put him down when he promptly grabbed Charlies and Races hand and moved them to sit next to him on the floor. “C’mon Charlie let’s show him.” 

And Charlie had to hand it to Race, he knew that Race was faking but even he almost fell for the round eyes and grin of his little brother. He really couldn’t blame Jack for eating it all up.

“Alright, Jackie boy. Are you ready to have your mind blown?” Charlie was trying to keep a serious face, but he could see Race bouncing out of the corner of his eye and it made it very hard. 

“Blow my mind boys.” Jack grinned. Charlie noticed Jack was also side-eyeing Race, who continued to look delighted. 

Charlie started humming and moving his hands around the crystal ball. He shit his eyes, both to make it look like he was serious, and also to block his vision of Race.

“Oh my god, I think it’s working!” Charlie dramatically opened his eyes and stared Jack dead in his eyes. “The spirits are telling me you’re a dumbass.” 

Charlie and Jack maintained serious eye contact for all of maybe two seconds before Race burst out into laughter and broke the moment. 

“I told you it would work Charlie!” And he’s laughing so hard he’s falling over. Charlie reaches over him and gives him a high five. Whatever Jack was gonna do in revenge would be worth it for the look of disbelief on Jacks face (and maybe the smile on Races too)

“Oh,” Jack turned and looked at Race, “this was your idea? Hmm Race.” and Racem who was too busy giggling to notice the glint in Jack’s eye, nodded. “Well then, I guess I’m going to have to get ya!”

Race screamed and got up and started running and laughing around the apartment. Charlie was betting on Jack letting this go until he (or Race) got tired, and would then scoop up Race and take him to bed 

But for now, Charlie was busy laughing along with both of his idiot brothers.


End file.
